Tales of Babysitting
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: Kratos and I have to baby sit the group until their parents pick them up... this is gonna be fun...


**Wow… This is what would happed if the Tales of Symphonia characters turned into… dare I say it… kindergarteners… scary thought I know… just enjoy…**

**The story begins when, by some strange mishap, our heroes get turned into… kindergarteners… and you know who has to baby sit these bunchkins of love and… Oh who am I kidding! They are little devils! Well, Kratos and I have the lovely opportunity to baby sit them. **

**Me (Rin): Are you ready Kratos?**

**Kratos: Ready!**

**Rin: Earplugs ready?**

**Kratos: Earplugs ready!**

**Rin: Then lets get this show on the road!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"All right children. Uncle Kratos is going to tell you where to go and which groups you go in. Understand?" said a very tall teenager to the kids.

"Yes ma'am…" said the children reluctantly

"Uncle… Kratos?" Kratos said under his breath. "Well, children, you are going into the following stations: arts and crafts, make believe, movies, and story time." Kratos said to the kids.

"Ummm…Uncle Kratos?" said a young blue haired boy say. The young boy had long green pants that looked a little big on him and a white shirt that went to his knees.

"Yes, what's your name little boy?"

"R-Regal… and ummm… where's the potty?"

"In that door to your left."

"Thank you… which way is left?"

Kratos pointed to the left and so Regal ran to the bathroom.

Then a young boy in red said (I rhymed), "What's your name lady?"

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." replied the teen.

"My name is Lloyd Irving, a future hero!"

"Well, my name is Rin, future psychologist!"

"Pshy…co…lo…gist? What's that? Is it something you eat?"

"N-no. I'll tell you later…"

Then Rin said, "All right! Everyone give me your names and we'll split you up in groups."

"Me! Me first!" some red haired kid said jumping up and down you could tell he got hyper easily. "My name is Zelos Wilder. You're the tenth baby sitter this month!"

"Yay for us… Next is you with the pink hair."

"…My name is…Presea…"

"Well, we won' need the earplugs for this one." Kratos whispered to Rin.

" Not very talkative, huh? Well, who's next? Let's go from tallest to smallest."

"I'm next right? Well, my name is Sheena Fuji…Fuji…bashi…no that's not right…it's Fujibaya… just call me Sheena 'kay?" Sheena was wearing her usual outfit but just had shorter, blacker hair.

Next up was a young girl about six or seven, had silver hair, and wore an orange outfit. "Well, my name is Raine Sage, and this is my younger sibling, Genis Sage…"

"I can introduce myself Raine!" Genis shouted. He also had silver hair but he wore a sky blue shirt and sky blue shorts.

"As your older sibling, it is my duty to take care of you, since we don't have a mother…" Raine's voice trailed off as she said those last words. "Just please continue…"

"Ummm… who's that in the corner of the room? Ummm… little girl!"

The young girl turned around, she had on a white outfit and short, bobbed, and blonde hair. "Coming!" she said as she ran to the rest of the group. Suddenly, she tripped (I bet you know who it is) She got up again and ran forward and she screeched to a stop when she was back with the group. But she shifted her weight too much and fell on her butt. "Sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"N-No… I'm used to it… I do it a lot… he he."

"Great… I'll get the Band-Aids…" Kratos said as he went to get the first aid kit.

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to give you my name, it's Colette." she said with a smile.

"Well! Time to go in your groups. Lloyd and Presea, you two go to the arts and crafts station. Sheena and Zelos go to the movies station. Raine and Colette go to the make believe station. And lastly, Genis and Regal go to the story time station.

"Yay! I got the hot one!" Zelos said.

"Yay, I get the hyper one." Sheena said sarcastically.

They all then went to the appropriate station and Genis asked, "H-hey, where's Regal"

"Kratos get Regal." commanded Rin.

"But what if he's doing a number two?" Kratos asked hesitantly.

"Go."

Kratos sighed and went to the door and asked "Regal… are you done… Hello?"

There was no answer, so Kratos opened the door to see Regal asleep on the toilet seat. "Regal… wake up…" It was no good, he was a heavy sleeper. So Kratos walked over and shook him to wake him up. Regal finally woke up and said, "I don't know how to make it go away…."

"What away? …Oh… Great…"

The toilet wasn't your average handle flusher… thing… It was the one where you pull the string and it flushed. But someone taped it to the ceiling and neither of them could reach it. And Kratos thought that Regal would be traumatized for life if he used his wings.

"Crap… Let's try, Super Lightning Blade!" That was a big mistake on his part, because the string fell to the floor and the whole bathroom looked like someone exploded a bomb in there. "Regal just go outside and into your station, they will tell you which station you're in."

"Okay! Thank you Uncle Kratos!" Regal said as he went out the door.

Kratos made a sign that said: Do Not Use Until Further Notice.

"Kratos, what's with the sign?" Rin asked.

"Regal…clogged the toilet…" Kratos said as he started to sweat.

"Well, just go over to the arts and crafts station, and make sure they don' eat glue!"

"Okay…" Kratos said as he went to the arts and crafts station.

(At the Arts and Crafts Station)

"Hey, Presea! You want to draw together?" Lloyd asked.

"…" Presea just ignored him.

"Okay… Hey, can I draw you?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Presea just stared ahead.

A few minutes later Lloyd was done with his drawing of Presea. "Hey, Presea! Look I drew you!"

"…" Presea didn't even move.

"You don't have to pose any more…"

"…"

"Oh! You're playing a game to see who will stay still the longest! I'll play too!" Lloyd said as he started to

sit still.

Kratos sighed at how stupid his son was.

(At the Make Believe Station)

"Let's pretend we're chefs!" Colette said to Raine

"I-I don't know, I could- I mean we could set this place on fire." Raine said starting to get nervous.

"I said pretend silly!"

"Oh, sorry!"

They started to pretend to be chefs in a restaurant when Raine said, "I'll wash the dishes… okay?"

"Okay, but first taste this, it's macaroni and cheese!" Colette said holding a plate of nothing in front of Raine.

"Yummy! It's really good" she said to Colette after eating the pretend food. They continued to play pretend chefs with Raine as the dishwasher.

(At the Movies Station)

"I wanna watch Babe Watch!" Zelos said to Rin.

"It's Bay Watch. And that's not a movie… let's see what Kratos bought…WHAT!" Rin said as she read the title, "How to Live the Life of a Bachelor"

"Let's watch it!" Zelos said.

"Let's not and say we did!" Sheena said.

"Well, looks like you guys will just have to watch kid's t.v." Rin said as she turned on the t.v. and put it on the PBS Kids channel. Immediately they became zoned into the show.

"Wow, I wonder if I was like that when I was little… Well, now for story time."

(At the Story Time Station)

"All right, let's read Little Red Riding Hood, okay?" Rin said to Genis and Regal.

"Okay!" They both said in unison

"I'm gonna go fast, okay?"

The two boys just nodded and Rin began the story.

She took a deep breath then said, "Once upon a time there was a little girl who's grandma had heath problems so she took a basket of goodies to her grandmas house and on the way to granny's house she saw a wolf and the wolf talked to her and then after a long conversation about staples he went over to granny's house and ate the granny and waited for lil' hood to come and after a few minutes of waiting she came in and the wolf ate her and he became constipated and had heartburn for the next seven years and they all lived happily ever after, THE END!"

Then they heard a knock on the door. I was everyone's parents. Lloyd went home with Dirk after giving up with Presea's statue game. Colette went home with her dad, Frank. Raine and Genis went back on their own. Sheena went home with her grandpa. Presea went home with… her dad… I guess. Regal went back with the president of the Lezoreno company. And Zelos went home with Sebastian.

"Whew! That was tough! I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Rin said as she walked to the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kratos yelled as he ran to her in slow motion.

"What?"

"Don't go in there…Regal did major damage…."

"I highly doubt that a kid that size did a lot." She said as she turned around to go to the bathroom. She opened the door to see what Kratos had done.

"Either Regal blew up," Rin said, "Or you did this. Either way you're cleaning it up!"

"I hate my life…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew! That took a while. Please Review!**


End file.
